Integrated Circuits (ICs) are at the core of any modern computing system deployed in various industry sectors such as financial, pharmaceuticals, IT, automotive, smart electric power grids, aerospace and defense, and consumer electronics, and security and trustworthiness of ICs ground the security of the entire system. Notwithstanding the central impact of ICs security and trustworthiness, a globalized, horizontal semiconductor business that involves many steps performed at multiple locations by different providers and integrates various Intellectual Properties (IPs) from several vendors has become prevalent due to confluence of increasingly complex supply chains, time-to-market delivery, and cost pressures
This trend poses significant challenges to hardware security assurance in various forms. At the design stage, there is a chance of IP piracy and tampering with IP to change its intended functionality. Outsourcing design manufacturing in the interest of economy provides significant opportunities for untrusted foundries for design tampering, overproducing, and cloning. Even after releasing design to the market, the design can be subject to non-invasive reserve engineering, such as side-channel attacks, to obtain secret information during design operation or invasive reserve engineering to obtain detailed design implementation. ICs may experience counterfeiting attacks even after being resigned in the forms of recycling and remarking ICs as well as forging their documentation and selling defective ones.